


You fill me up with rapture and ecstasy!

by gaga_for_Free



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaga_for_Free/pseuds/gaga_for_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This my first Free! multi chaptered fic. There are a lot of ideas in my mind about the plot, fluff and all the other stuff. I hope you guys like it. This fic is based on the headcanon to make Rin happy with an ideal man. I welcome all the criticism. It would be my pleasure to know what you think about all three of the original characters.</p></blockquote>





	You fill me up with rapture and ecstasy!

Archery is a sport which demands focus and precision like none other. The people who are interested in archery should have immaculate accuracy as their most prominent virtue. In Iwatobi High School a large sum of students were interested in joining the archery club. The reason might me the magnificent performances of previous cohorts or scouts which patrolled this club for future college recruitments.

Captain of the archery club was a cold man to say the least. Iwao Misaki was tyrannical and had a streak of dictatorship in him. If it were up to him, the new recruits in the club would have been minimal. Misaki senpai wanted talent, interest and hard work in all of the club members. But all of these virtues were rare in every individual. If one was interested then he was most probably distracted. Misaki hated it when new school year started because brats thought that ‘to join a club’ was all fun and games. He wanted excellent standing in championship nationals and he guaranteed that his club members performed to the epitome of their abilities.

Misaki was a third year senpai and it was his last year in school. He never admitted it to anyone but sometimes he felt that this club gave him a lot of things to be thankful for. He used to ponder that when he will leave this place he will miss the energy flowing in these grounds. In all the years of his reign and glory he was never worried about the well being of this club. Every passing captain had to choose the new captain which will lead the competent archers to victories, championships and beyond. He was not well liked but he sought out the gem in a pile of hay. There were quite a few candidates for this role. In all honesty he was not looking for a stoic person who will hesitate in interacting with the club members. Misaki knew that individual effort ensured personal growth and inevitably victory but the team wanted support and high morale. It seems a bit comical but he wanted his successor to be charismatic, focused and a trusted pillar of the team.

Shima Urehara was that sort of a person. He was in second year of high school. Almost everyone in Iwatobi high school knew him because of his remarkable performance in the play which was put together for the high school festival. He was famous for quite a few reasons. Urehara was an archer, he was tall reaching approximately 189 cm, he had the looks of a celestial being and lastly he played the main lead in a play when he was not even a member of the drama club. He was never intentionally obnoxious and ostentatious. However, he was not the prince girls used to fantasize about. He had his quirks like any other regular high schooler. He was bored with everyone. Not a single person could hold his interest. It was not out of superiority complex. He was aware of everyone and everything around him but he thought that each individual had multiple visages. And these faces were not purposefully used to deceive someone. It was unintentional most of the times. He didn’t want to be a part of this massive masquerade party. He was friendly with his cohort members and he was jovial with his team mates but he never made bonds. A friend of his once described him as an eighteen year old with the soul of a middle aged man. He had laughed really hard at that time but eventually forgot all about that encounter.

One day he was enjoying the wind on the school rooftop when a kouhai came up to him. Urehara was never known as an intimidating person. Hence, as long as this kid didn’t block his sunshine it was all okay.

“Shimi chan! Shimi chan!”  
  
“What?!!! Who are you calling Shimi chan?”  
  
He was affable but he was never _this_ friendly with a junior. It was bothersome but still his interest was piqued because this kid has such shiny eyes and it seemed like he was made up of bubble and clouds. Okay, he was going to listen to what this kid had to say. How can an elementary school kid enter the high school grounds? He was perplexed when he took in the first year’s high school uniform. This kid was a year or two younger than him. That was a mild mind boggling experience. Well, it is all under control but it doesn’t seem to be moving in that direction with trouble making glint in those eyes.  
  
“Shimi chan get back to earth! Stop day dreaming! I need to ask you a question.”  
  
Ahan, yeah right, he came to mother earth in a flash.  
  
“What sort of question? And I don’t even know you!”  
  
“I wanted to know why you joined the archery club when you were so good in that play. Why didn’t you join the drama cub? You could have played the lead protagonist all the time. And I am Hazuki Nagisa. Don’t worry about not knowing me. We shouldn’t be this strict in making new friends.”  
  
So this kid had assumed that they are friends and wanted to ask the question which a few people wanted the answer to. He was not going to rebuke this brat. It seemed like he genuinely wanted to know. Moreover, he was fed up of this ‘senpai – kouhai’ dynamics. There is no doubt, the juniors should respect their seniors but the gap should not be this big that it becomes impossible for the kouhai to abridge it. The kouhai should not hesitate in approaching an upper classman. This notion was ridiculous to him and it seemed like it was for this candy eyed kid as well. He liked this under classman already so he was going to indulge him and answer his queries.

“I never planned to join the archery club. I was always interested in literature and various languages. I was apathetic towards drama arts as well. In my first week of high school I was trying to shimmy my way out of cleaning duty. So, I skipped the last class. I was roaming around the school grounds when I saw the dojo where archery club held their exhibits. No one was present there at the time except me. Therefore, I felt a bit confident while approaching the equipment. I was admiring the craftsmanship which the bows and arrows displayed when a thought struck me. I wanted to try if i could make the mark. Suddenly a thrill engulfed me. I took the aim and shot the arrow while adrenaline was coursing through my veins. Arrow hit the outer most ring of the target board. This was my maiden attempt, I wasn’t even supposed to hit the mark. However, the arrow was stuck at the third circle and I can’t tell you why but it made me immensely happy.   
  
The next day i filled the form and came up to the criteria. Hence, I was recruited. It felt like the captain was a demon who came straight from hell. Misaki san is just like dark chocolate though. He is bitter but he is excellent in what he does. He has guided us through a lot of tough times. An archer’s competency has a direct link with his emotional stability. If he has anything going through his head or something is worrying him then there is a 100% probability that he is not going to hit the mark. And when it happens repeatedly the frustration drives you crazy. In these times our captain became our support. In this process Misaki san has become a perfectly good counselor as well. So, yeah that answers the first part of your question.

Now, about the drama club you ask of. My elder sister, Aya nee was a member of the drama club. She had no skill for acting but she designed clothes for them. She had a real knack for it. One day Aya nee was really distressed. She said that she had written a story and she wanted the drama club to act it out in a play for the upcoming school festival. The club members liked her story but there was a colossal problem. They didn’t have any club members who fit the part of the male lead. The character’s appearance was so essential for the story that they couldn’t risk it. After pondering upon this matter for a while the club started a campaign to find the main lead. Eventually she asked me if I could help her out. To be honest it made me feel awesome but I was already a member of the archery club and in those days we were in probation period. So, the captain was really strict at that time. It would have been a huge problem if I would have left my club activities. She bugged me about it repeatedly and consistently.  
  
On an uneventful day I asked the captain what he thought about this unusual situation and if I should consider this request.What he said surprised me quite a bit but I was grateful that he didn’t bite my head off which I was totally expecting of him. Misaki san said that I could do this play but only if I was excellent in it. So that I could proudly say that I gave it my best. He even helped me out by sparing me of cleaning duties and practice hours. When I told Aya nee she was ecstatic. Her club was very welcoming. They understood the situation completely so they didn’t invite me in all the practices. I tried my best to keep everything afloat. I don’t want to boast off about my accomplishments but it was quite tough to juggle all the tasks and responsibilities. If I had not done my part adequately then Aya nee would have surely kicked me out of the house. And lastly it is a pleasure making your acquaintance Hazuki kun.”

Shima Urehara had no idea of Nagisa’s personality but it was astonishing to see that he was listening to him so intently that he didn’t even interrupt him once.

“You are amazing Shimi chan!”  
  
“No, you are too generous. Sometimes I was lucky and the other times it was just a fluke. All of it was just on a whim.”  
  
“Nah, don’t lie Shimi chan! That is so not cool! Hey, you speak too highly of your captain. I heard that he was the grim reaper of our school.”  
  
“Hahaha! So, he is known as grim among the juniors? I am going to tease Misaki to death about it. I am not exaggerating though. He is a good guy. He is my first friend of sorts and he fancies Aya nee. So, I know he has good sense of judgement. I am not biased about my sister although to be honest I think I am. She is not a top model type woman though she is beautiful inside and out. If he cherishes her then I am no one to object, am I?”  
  
“Uwaaah! Shimi chan that demon has a heart? It is highly unlikely, haha.”  
  
“Hazuki kun why were you so interested in knowing about my extra curricular activities?”  
  


“Well, first of all I was just curious. And I wanted to recruit you for our swim club but it seems like you are too invested in archery. Last but not the least you also had a girly first name. Haha alas! Too bad for us.”  
  
“Oh, okay... I appreciate your offer, truly I do. But as you have just acknowledged that bows and arrows are my way of life now.”  
  
“Shimi chan you are naughty and you should call me Nagisa because Hazuki kun sounds too formal.”  
  
“Nagisa kun don’t you think that you are getting late for your next class? Our recess period has been over since last ten minutes.”  
  
“O my God! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Before coming over I told Rei chan that I was just going to the bathroom. Now Rei chan will be upset and I ‘ll have to hear a whole lecture on how i am not serious about maths. Ugh I hate that subject! Oh yeah, would you like to come and see our rather small swim club in action? Haru chan is just like a dolphin and Mako chan swims full throttle! Both of them are so cool. Rei chan is just learning to swim so I would refrain from commenting on it. But do come to see us, I promise you will have a lot of fun.”

“It would be my pleasure Nagisa kun. I ‘ll see if I can come on a day when my club is focusing solely on cleaning duty, haha. You know I loathe cleaning duty!”  
  
“Bye, Shimi chan! I hope to see you soon. Ta ta!” *waves*  
  
“Yeah, yeah! Ja matta! (see you soon).”

Shima doesn't sound like a girlish name, does it? Well, whatever! The English class was half gone. Lets rest for twenty more minutes before going down to the same monotonous routine.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Free! multi chaptered fic. There are a lot of ideas in my mind about the plot, fluff and all the other stuff. I hope you guys like it. This fic is based on the headcanon to make Rin happy with an ideal man. I welcome all the criticism. It would be my pleasure to know what you think about all three of the original characters.


End file.
